


<基锤>调情

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 在lof被绝望地屏了两次，然后想起来来这里发了哈哈哈哈
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 基锤
Kudos: 6





	调情

“哈…啊啊…”富有磁性的，略显急促的喘息通过手机传到了另一端男人的耳里。

看着画面里被自己手上的小玩具艹得抽搐颤抖爽得合不拢嘴，却还是努力把镜头对准自己的男人，Loki愉悦地笑了，手缓缓地撸动着硬挺的阴茎。

虽然暂时不能亲自把哥哥艹得下不了床，可是看他自慰的机会可不多，这副模样太色了，不好好观赏对不起自己啊。

“嗯，哈啊啊…Loki…啊啊…”Thor大口大口喘着气，眼睛里布满水雾，几缕金发散在脸颊边，饱满的胸脯随着呼吸不断耸动，额上、光裸的胴体上点缀着反射着点点光芒的汗液，就像是带着露珠，任人采撷的甜美果实一般诱人。小穴被一根巨大的按摩棒撑开，正在接受大幅度的抽插，Loki甚至还能看到那个地方淫荡而色情的收缩着，前端也随着巨物的顶弄一阵阵地流出前液。

听着Thor不自觉的喘息，Loki也配合地刺激着他。

“哥哥，你的里面好湿好热，夹的好紧，是想要我射在里面吗？”

“唔，哈啊啊啊…你…嗯啊…”Thor绷紧了身体，苏爽的感觉几乎要让他支撑不住，可是必须把手机拿好，偏生Loki还在说些让他羞耻感爆棚的调情话语，让他忍不住闭上了眼睛。

“哥哥，深一点，你知道我想看你高潮的样子的”

随着这句话的出现，Thor的身体晃了晃，随即像是下定了决心一般，手上听话的把震动着的按摩棒狠狠地摁向了极其敏感的那一点。

“嗯啊啊啊——”

Thor的声音已经带上哭腔了，猛烈的快感席卷了他的脑海，他失神地叫出声来，强烈的震动持续刺激着他的敏感点，挺立多时的阴茎在这种状况下毫无保留地射了出来，淫靡的白浊甚至沾到了他的脸上，显得越发情色。

情潮极其猛烈，射精过后的Thor无力地瘫软在床上，只剩拿着手机的手还紧紧地握着，甚至没有余力去把还在体内尽责地震动着的按摩棒拿出来，只能继续被迫承受着过多的快感，嘴里呜呜咽咽的，手胡乱摸索着想要把在体内捣乱的那根棒状物抽出。

看着Thor意乱情迷的样子，Loki身心都越发火热，抚弄下身的动作并未停下，想象着艹进Thor湿软甜美的小穴里肆意侵犯他的感觉，低吼着Thor的名字射了出来。

“哥哥？”Loki眼神锐利地盯着身体依旧瘫软但貌似已经回过神来了的Thor，充满侵略性的目光扫射着这幅美好的风景，“喜欢按摩棒在你的小穴里肆意玩弄的感觉吗？”

Thor先是愣了愣，随即泛红的脸上绽放出一个慵懒闲适的笑容。

“我比较喜欢Loki的鸡巴哦”

“…什么？”Loki怀疑自己听错了，他那个莫名纯洁正直的哥哥居然会说这种勾引人的话，让他的下身控制不住地再次抬起了头。

“我说，我想要Loki的大肉棒填满我，那样会让我更舒服”

这时候倒是恢复得挺快的嘛，既然他这么热情地邀请自己，那么他也就不客气了。

“小骚货，”Loki站起了身，“等我回家艹死你”

画面里，脸上甚至还沾着白浊的Thor展露出一个极具魅力的笑容。

“好啊，等你”

END


End file.
